The disclosure relates to a microelectromechanical sensor module and a corresponding method for producing a microelectromechanical sensor module.
Microelectromechanical sensor modules are used for numerous applications, for example for measuring accelerations, angular rates, magnetic fields, temperature, pressure or the like.
One field of use of such microelectromechanical sensors, for example in the case of angular rate sensors, is automobiles, in which these sensors are used as part of the electronic stability program (ESP) in order to match a yaw rate of the automobile to angular rates of different wheels of the automobile.
DE 10 2005 041 539 B4 discloses connecting sensing means and an application specific integrated circuit at the wafer level. FIG. 6 shows a connection of this type: a first chip 3, which contains a sensing means 3a, is arranged on a printed circuit board 2. On this chip is arranged a further chip 4 comprising an application specific integrated circuit 4a. Vias 10a enable the connection between the chip 4 and the chip 3, whereas wire bonds 10b are used to connect the chip 3 to the printed circuit board 2 in order to make electrical contact.